The present invention relates to a dispenser for thick batters, such as pancake and waffle batter.
It is popular to offer pancakes and/or waffles at many types of restaurants, buffets, catered events and the like. Often the batter for the pancakes and waffles is mixed when the facility opens or at the beginning of an event and allowed to sit so that it is available for use during the period when the pancakes and waffles are offered.
Because the batter is relatively quite thick, it does not flow well and the persons using the batter are left to rely on inconvenient and cumbersome methods of dispensing the batter such as pouring from a large vessel or dipping. Such dispensing methods are often also unsanitary as the user's fingers tend to engage the rim of the vessel and utensils may be laid about to pick up bacteria and debris from counter tops and the like.
As with most equipment used by the food service industry, it is also desirable that the dispenser be easily cleaned without the expenditure of a substantial amount of expensive manual labor.